


A Little Time Away

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie and Venom take a couple of days away to celebrate their first anniversary.





	A Little Time Away

Venom is on alert the moment Eddie climbs off his bike, turning Eddie's head so he can better observe the building in front of them. Eddie locks the bike giving it the once-over, willing it to be left untouched overnight. He adjusts the bag over his shoulder, feeling Venom reposition himself in his chest.

"You ready, V?"

Excitement fires beneath Eddie's skin. He smiles and gives his chest an affectionate pat that Venom bumps against, laughing when he jolts at the noise of the hotel's sliding door. His own stomach knots when he steps into the hotel lobby, stumbling through his hotel reservation for trying to take in Venom's interest in everything at the same time as talk.

Venom is itching to pool from him, fascinated by the mirrors surrounding them in the elevator as they ride it up. Eddie swirls a thumb over Venom's head as he attempts to move wordlessly telling him to stay put. He hurries to slide the keycard through the slot of their hotel room door swinging it open the moment he hears it click. Venom is already streaming from his chest, his head turning in every direction as they explore.

There is a huge plush bed Eddie's hand sinks right into when he pushes down on the end. Venom speeds forward to the TV already seeking out the remote. Their bathroom for the next couple of days is three times the size of the one they share at home. And as they step out on the balcony, Eddie is thankful to suck in lungfuls of fresh air from so high up.

_Eddie, look._

The view is impressive. From their balcony, the city seems to sparkle, streetlights beaming up into the night. Those same lights ripple and twinkle in the river below, reminding Eddie of the dance of fairy lights over Venom's skin when they're at home. Venom likes that he's remembered this, so nudges against his arm in thanks. Eddie nudges back, tilting his chin so Venom knows to kiss him, smiling as Venom wraps him up in a hug.

"What do you think?"

_About?_

"This. Here."

_New._

"Yeah," Eddie agrees, "looks like a pretty new hotel suite."

 _New for us_.

It's true. They might have stayed in a few hotel rooms when Eddie has been researching for work. But none have been as opulent as this. Nor have they ever come somewhere for no other reason than just to be together. The idea of taking the time to celebrate an _anniversary_ with Venom has buoyed Eddie all week any time he's been stressed out. And now they are here, with no plans other than to spend some time away that's just for them. Whole days when there is no work, and no responsibility. Eddie doesn't think he's been this excited to do something for _himself_ for his entire adult life.

_For us._

"Yeah. It's for us, V," Eddie agrees, holding his hand up for Venom to pour through. He grasps the silky blackness that has anchored him in more ways than one, turning again to look over the city lights.

"So. V. What do you think?" he repeats later, smiling as Venom pools in front of him.

 _Our anniversary_.

Eddie leans against Venom as he once more wraps around him, closing his eyes and accepting his kiss.

* * *

Eddie wakes early the next morning, blinking for the window streaming in light. He screws his eyes up as he adjusts to the brightness, dropping his head back in the pillow with a huff when he sees Venom moving behind the blind. "V?"

_The view, Eddie. The river._

"Looks good?"

 _Come see_.

Eddie presses his head into his pillow again and stretches, throwing back the comforter and padding around the bed. Venom seeps into him in greeting, a nuzzling gesture when Eddie strokes over him. They look out the window together, taking in the sun still glistening on the river's surface, the runners either side of it, and the stream of foot traffic over the bridge crossing as the world below them starts its day.

"Good morning, V," Eddie says when Venom pools through him in an internal hug.

_Eddie._

"Did you sleep?"

 _Some_.

"Really? Or were you watching TV?"

 _A little_ , Venom admits with a smile in his voice expecting Eddie's reproach. Eddie sends a thought to take them back to bed. Venom pulls the comforter for them to crawl beneath, settling on the pillow by his side.

"We're technically on vacation," he says as Venom wraps an arm around him, watching as he finishes to form. "Not like we need to get up early. Can watch as much TV as you want."

 _We want,_ Venom corrects as he pulls Eddie closer. _It is more enjoyable when we do everything together._

"I've gotta sleep sometime," Eddie teases, stretching luxuriously as Venom eases him over on his back.

 _Now?_ Venom asks, those beautiful opal eyes studying him as Venom sweeps tendrils down over his chest, then grabs his knees to part them.

"No," Eddie replies, splaying his legs so Venom can fall in between. "Not now."

Venom smiles, a gentle heat of pleasure beginning to trickle beneath Eddie's skin. He angles his head up for a kiss, holding on to Venom tight.

* * *

_"V_..." Eddie hisses under his breath giving the woman walking her dog in the opposite direction an awkward smile. He hopes she's too preoccupied to have noticed the tentacle that shot out of him into the water when Venom spotted a fish, and that his splutter of laughter when Venom thinks _sushi_ at him she doesn't see.

Her dog, a King Charles Spaniel, comes to an abrupt stop on the path. They sit cocking their head to one side, making their ears bounce as they look in the direction of that tentacle.

"Poppy. Let's go."

Eddie keeps walking as the woman tugs on the leash, not looking back though sure _Poppy_ is still watching them.

"That was smooth, V," Eddie mutters as Venom pools between his fingers again, holding his hand.

 _Tasty_.

Eddie doesn't agree, doesn't like to think about what might else might lurking in the water with the fish they've just eaten. But since Venom hasn't insisted on eating a person in months he doesn't dwell on it too much.

Venom's hunger has shrunk over the time they have been together. At first Eddie had worried, offering Venom all kinds of food to tempt his appetite; even braving the smell of an abattoir for animal parts Eddie would really prefer not to think about. Venom had gorged on them all, of course, grateful for every mouthful. Though that gnawing hunger Eddie was used to coming from him hadn't returned, leaving Eddie to draw the conclusion that Venom was sick.

With no way to research the illnesses of symbiotes, Eddie had fretted to himself for weeks. Venom's attempts to reassure him weren't enough. It wasn't until a dinner with Dan and Anne, Eddie sharing the same contentment for being with Venom that he saw radiating from them, that he'd begun to understand.

 _Chemicals, Eddie,_ Venom had said when they'd returned home, streaming from Eddie before they'd even closed the door. _Meat is tasty. These chemicals, even better._

"Why?"

_We are bonded. Is better than anything._

"But you did before," Eddie had insisted, needing to hear confirmation of what he was thinking out loud. "You still needed to _eat_. And we've been bonded a while now, V."

_This is different._

"But why?"

Eddie remembers feeling so insecure for asking, holding his breath as Venom had formed to take him in his arms.

_Because we love each other. You love me, and I love you._

"You don't need to eat people anymore, because I love you?"

 _Yes_. _But I still want tater tots. And chocolate._

"Love. You can have whatever you want if it makes you happy."

 _Lots of chocolate. And you_.

"You have me," Eddie had whispered, thinking that they should go to bed.

Venom sends a ripple of affection through Eddie for his thoughts, sharing his own memory of how much he'd enjoyed how they'd spent the rest of that night.

"And this morning," Eddie says, squeezing the back of his neck where Venom likes to sit. "Every morning."

_Every night. And day. And moment._

"Sap," Eddie teases, though sends the same loving thoughts back.

* * *

After their walk along the bank of the river for an hour, Venom points out a path leading to a park. Eddie heads for a kiosk grabbing a bottle of water and an ice cream, settling back against the foot of a tree to people watch.

"Want some?"

Eddie grins as a tentacle creeps up along his thumb to lap up the spill of ice cream there. Venom pulses with interest, taking a longer lick.

_Good._

"Sweet."

 _We like it_.

Eddie pulls his knees up enough for Venom to pool in front of them out of sight of passersby, sharing the ice cream between them. He whines in protest when Venom steals the last of the cone pretending to snap at his fingers with his teeth. Venom sinks back into him when they are finished, pushing so Eddie knows to drop his legs again. Together they watch as people go about their days through the park, enjoying the sun and fresh air.

"This was a good idea. You, me, getting away."

_Yes._

"So. I figure we've got maybe a full day here after this one. Anything you wanna do?"

_Just this._

"Sit under a tree eating sticky ice cream watching the world go by?" Eddie asks, laughing for the lap of tongue over his fingers for any residual sweetness.

 _Just us. We don't need to do anything_.

Eddie lets his head fall back against the tree looking up at the canopy, a sweep of his thumb over his stomach that Venom wraps a tendril around to hold. Eddie has learned to make time for Venom just like this, a few moments shared to step away from work just to sit. In the beginning he hadn't understood the frustration jolting through him as he worked late into the night, Venom stirring from him to explore the apartment in search of something to do.

His temper would be tested as Venom rattled around the kitchen, almost breaking the refrigerator door in search of tater tots. Venom would sulk when reprimanded, sink back into Eddie sitting heavy on his bladder just to get him back. Eddie had found his words, and they had reached a compromise. The novelty of his entire focus on _him_ for a few days Venom seems to be lapping up.

Eddie sends back his own thoughts of happiness for this time they have together. Venom reciprocates with images of the river they just walked along, and the bridge he'd like them to climb later tonight. He loves looking down on the city from the highest point he can climb to, the lights and landscape continuing to fascinate him. Eddie has long learned not to fear those heights, trusting Venom to keep him from harm. He even looks _down_ sometimes, safe in Venom's grip.

"What about a balloon ride?" he suggests, sending an image of a balloon drifting over the sky. "It's a bit loud to start with—"

_No._

"—and okay. So maybe there's a flame."

_In the sky? No, Eddie. Bad idea._

"But the views, V. They're worth it, I'm sure they are."

Venom gives a mistrustful shudder that Eddie attempts to soothe, knowing he'll think on it some more before they talk about it again. Venom's attention is then taken by an inquisitive dog that runs over to sniff them, possibly in search of crumbs. He shoots out a tentacle for the dog to inspect, making it startle at first before it gives an inquisitive sniff.

 _We could have_ , Venom says when the dog is called away again.

"What? A dog?"

 _Yes_.

"Well. We could think about it. But what do we do when I have to go somewhere for work?"

Eddie knows it's only an idle thought because Venom doesn't push it, only continues to turn his head in interest at all the dogs in the park. They sit for a little longer enjoying the sun before Eddie is standing and stretching, Venom pretending to tickle his stomach.

"Where are we going?"

 _Just walking_ , Venom replies, lacing tendrils through his hand again.

* * *

The zoo they give a wide berth when Eddie's speculation about what animals they might see leaves Venom wondering what they will taste like. Venom pretends to sulk for Eddie spoiling his fun. Eddie sneaks him a Hershey's Kiss to placate him, turning his focus to a botanical garden instead.

 _We have similar to this_ , Venom says shooting a tendril out to sweep over a frond, filling Eddie's head with images of a tall type of fern.

"Where? On Klyntar?"

_Yes. Good camouflage._

The idea of ferns doesn't quite fit with the picture Eddie has made for himself of Venom's home planet, but the memories Venom is replaying say otherwise. On the long list of things Eddie have never expected from sharing a life with Venom was that he would be such a good storyteller. When Eddie can't sleep or is just in an inquisitive mood, he and Venom will curl up together, as Venom shares his histories and memories.

It is hard to listen to some for feeling how much they have hurt Venom, that same despair coursing through Eddie that Venom would have felt at the time. Eddie does his best to comfort him when those particular memories surface. They have learned the very best ways to support one another through all the difficult things in their lives.

 _Here is not so ugly. There is color everywhere,_ Venom adds, turning Eddie's attention to the array flowers either side of them. Eddie smiles when Venom imagines curling around the arch they pass under which is covered with twisted vines.

"It's good we have some sun."

_Even in rain, here is vibrant._

"But wet."

_We would keep dry._

"You offering your services as my own personal umbrella, V?" Eddie teases, laughing for the instant image Venom shows him of himself in umbrella form.

_Yes. Always._

Eddie pats the back of his neck, pointing out another path through the gardens for them to take. "Think there's an aviary around here somewhere. Want to take a look?"

_Snacks._

Eddie rolls his eyes, having long learned to distinguish between when Venom is joking or not. They are fairly safe with birds anyway, Venom once having eaten a pigeon in a park near their apartment and complaining for feathers getting stuck in his teeth. Which Eddie had thought hilarious for all the other things he feasts on. Venom reminds him of this, once again pretending to sulk.

Venom is fascinated by the birds when they reach them, nudging Eddie to look at a pair of bright lovebirds perched together in their sleep. There is a cockatiel on a branch near them apparently attempting to wake them up, frustration in his dance when they don't even stir.

_He wants attention._

"You think so?" Eddie replies, teasing Venom with images of _him_ trying to get his attention when he was in the office trying to work. Venom had shot out a tendril around a pen in the pen pot sending it clattering against the room, adjusted the height on his chair so Eddie fell with enough force to almost bang his chin on the desk, and spelled out rude words on the desk blotter with himself until Eddie had laughed out loud.

 _No laptop_ , Venom points out, which Eddie can't help snorting for.

"No, I suppose you didn't play with that," he agrees, as Venom replays the _conversation_ they'd had about what Venom could and couldn't touch when Eddie was working.

 _More birds_ , Venom hisses, nudging Eddie to keep walking, seeking out the birds of prey. Eddie smiles in answer, navigating their way along the path.

* * *

_Don't want._

Eddie pauses from packing their bag on the room's table, turning to sit on the end of the bed. "What?"

 _Home_.

Eddie nods, holding his hand up for Venom to slot through. It feels like they only just got here. He'd happily extend their stay for the rest of the week, but there is an article he needs to put together, as well as some preparation for an upcoming show. "Well. Maybe in a month or so we can think about doing this again?"

 _Yes_.

Venom's enthusiasm for his suggestion buzzes through Eddie's veins. Eddie's laughter rings out around their hotel room as Venom forms and hoists him into his lap.

"You like that idea, huh?"

_Yes. This is your best idea._

"Ever?"

 _Perhaps_.

"Well," Eddie says, ducking for a kiss, "maybe I have an even better one."

_Eddie?_

"Maybe, we can think about making this a regular thing? Semi-regular, anyway. Maybe every six, eight weeks or something, you and me can go somewhere for a couple days, just us? What do you think?"

The air is punched from Eddie as Venom turns them over, spreading him out beneath him on their bed. For the kisses and the flood of affection beneath his skin Eddie knows he's made a good suggestion. Though Venom's thoughts are soon elsewhere; not that Eddie objects.

_We have this room for one more hour?_

"Yeah, V. We do."

 _Good_ , Venom replies as he knocks their bag to the floor.

"Happy anniversary, V," he whispers, sweeping his hands over Venom's skin.


End file.
